The present invention relates to a tuner for receiving television aural signals, and more particularly to an all-channel tuner which can receive both a UHF signal and a VHF signal.
A tuner for receiving television aural signals often comprises a VHF tuner and a UHF tuner which are typically independent of each other. Such a tuner is constructed so that an input signal is first converted into an aural intermediate frequency signal (hereinafter, termed "aural IF signal") of 54.25 MHz (Japanese standard) in each of the tuners, whereupon the aural IF signal is converted into 10.7 MHz in a mixer disposed at a stage succeeding the tuners. In such tuner apparatus, except the mixer at the succeeding stage, tuning portions independent of each other are necessary for the VHF signal and the UHF signal. Therefore, the circuit arrangement is wasteful, and the complicated circuitry hinders miniaturization and reduction of cost.